


Red Flavor

by viktoriacc



Series: Random AUS [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktoriacc/pseuds/viktoriacc
Summary: Mingyu has been babysitting the Jeon's youngest daughter for a while now and he has kind of a crush on her older brother, who shows up sometimes during his shifts for a few minutes and then disappears again. All he knows about the college student is what Yoona tells him and his mind even unconsciously created a list called "Things I know about Jeon Wonwoo" which included important information like:1. Wonwoo cries watching Disney movies.2. He's addicted to gummy worms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by an AU I found on Tumblr ( but I can't find the blog anymore to credit, so if you know where this is from please let me know): I’m your younger sibling’s babysitter and you show up randomly during my shift and eat food before disappearing again so all I know about you is what this five-year-old tells me.

"Mina's hair is really pretty," Yoona commented while dressing up her Barbie. After taking care of her for a few months, Mingyu knew her well enough to know she wasn't just saying that out of the blue.

"Your hair is also really pretty, Yoona."

The little girl glared at him with all the menace of a seven-year-old, "I know, but she comes to school every day with a different hairstyle, today she had two braids and pink pompoms."

"Well, I'm sure your mom would be happy to braid your hair."

"Those clothes don't match," Yoona pointed at the doll Mingyu was dressing and then sighed, "Mom tried but she's a disaster, I went to school looking like Goku."

Mingyu laughed, always surprised at how smart Yoona was.

"I'll learn how to do cool braids then, with pompons and all."

"Really? You-"

"Only  _if_ you stop criticizing my fashion sense."

"Deal. Your Barbie looks amazing."

The boy once again chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair. "So you're watching Dragon Ball now?"

"Wonwoo watches it in the living room sometimes," The girl shrugs.

_Wonwoo._

As a babysitter, Mingyu was more often than not at the Jeon's household, but in all the months working there, the man had seen the eldest son barely enough times to fill out his hands when counting. The college student would come home sometimes, change clothes and say goodbye to them before quickly leaving again or something along those lines. One time, Mr. and Mrs. Jeon went on a dinner out of town and asked Mingyu to sleep over and watch over Yoona, which he was gladly doing when he woke up at 3 am scared as hell with the noises downstairs, thinking someone broke into the house. He'll never forget how he quickly ran to Yoona's room to check if she was ok before closing the door and shakingly making his way downstairs with a huge vase in hands, only to find Wonwoo in the kitchen eating a dry piece of bread with ham.

_"Shit," Mingyu cursed under his breath._

_"Sorry, hungry," Wonwoo had answered with his mouth full, showing his sandwich as if Mingyu hadn't seen it before._

_"It's ok, I- I just didn't know you were home," The taller explained, trying to get his breathing back to normal while putting the vase safely on the counter._

_"I Just got here."_

Mingyu had nodded back in silence, still in shock. But the silence remained and after a whole minute of it, the babysitter wished the other a good night and rushed back upstairs.

So basically, all Mingyu knew about the eldest son was what Yoona told him, or what Mrs. Jeon commented sometimes. He even subconsciously created a list on his mind called **"Things I know about Jeon Wonwoo:"**

**1\. He really _really_ wants a cat but their parents don't let him 'cause he's allergic.**

**2\. He goes to college and his major is psychology.**

**3\. He likes to read (Mingyu can confirm that information because of the one time he had to enter the guy's room to get the HDMI cable to watch a movie with Yoona, Wonwoo had a whole library in his room.)**

**4\. He and Yoona are really close but now they're kind of drifting apart because- using Yoona's words (Or maybe Mrs. Jeon's)- "He's too busy with being a wild and free young adult."**

**5\. He's addicted to gummy worms.**

**6\. He cries watching Disney movies (Yoona's really proud to tell that) and sometimes he even sings the songs in the shower (Mingyu actually caught the guy singing Part of Your World once and it was a lie to say he wasn't infatuated by it.)**

**7\. His best friends must be really nice because Yoona adores them.**

**8\. Wonwoo loves music.**

And now:

**9\. Wonwoo watches anime.**

"Is he playing with you again?" Mingyu asked Yoona. The girl nodded while brushing the doll's hair, "Sometimes."

"That's good, soon it will be-" The tan boy started but was interrupted by a car entering the house's driveway, "That must be your mom."

Mingyu giggled at the little girl who squealed happily and ran out of the room. He calmly gathered his stuff and cleaned Yoona's mess before going to the kitchen to wash the mugs they drank hot chocolate from. He was closing the tap when Ms. Jeon entered the room with her usual smile, "Good afternoon, darling. How are you?"

"Great, Mrs. Jeon. How was work?"

"Boring as always. Did Yoona behave well?"

"She always does."

"Ain't my children just wonderful?" She joked. "Are you doing anything during summer break, Mingyu?"

"I'm going to the beach during the last week I guess, but besides that, I'll pretty much just hang around."

"You'll be the only one left here," She laughed. It was true though, during the break, everyone went to the cities that had beaches and the town was left pretty much desert. "I'm asking because Yoona's dad and I were invited by his company to a retreat, it will last 2 weeks and I don't trust Wonwoo enough to leave him completely responsible for her for that long. I don't want you to feel pressured into accepting it, if you want to enjoy your summer, please do, I'll completely understand. But if you need some extra cash, I'll pay you extra for working during your break."

"Sure, I love taking care of Yoona and I don't have any other plans," Mingyu smiled.

"I don't want to ruin your free time so don't worry, you won't need to look after her 24/7. You can go out and have fun, I'm just asking you to stay here because sometimes Wonwoo likes to go out with his friends and I don't want her alone but I also don't want to let him stuck in here the whole summer."

"It's ok, don't worry."

"You're an angel," Mrs. Jeon thanked, kissing Mingyu's cheek in happiness.

After that, Mingyu quickly got his backpack and hugged Yoona goodbye, leaving right on time to catch Wonwoo arriving home.


	2. Morning of Day 1

Mingyu was taking his bag out of his car when he stopped to ask himself why the fuck he brought so much stuff if he literally lives 20 minutes away. Apparently, Mrs. Jeon thought the same thing, because she opened the door and greeted him with an affectionate laugh and an "Oh dear" before rushing him inside. Mr. Jeon appeared as the boy was taking his shoes off, the man thanked him for taking care of Yoona in "such inconvenient time" to which Mingyu answered with a smile and an "It's my pleasure, Sir."

They passed Mingyu a few more instructions, like letting the boy know that even though it was summer break, Yoona still had her ballet lessons twice a week, "But don't worry, Solji's parents live down the street and they always give Yoona a ride." To the babysitter's relief, the parents said it was ok for Yoona to sleep as long as she wanted, "Just don't let her go to bed after 9."

"I asked Wonwoo to help you with cooking and I left him some money to order food when you get tired of eating the 2 dishes he can actually cook," Mrs. Jeon had giggled.

He was told Yoona was still sleeping (and she probably would be until late) and after another session of thanking Mingyu for saving the day, the couple was out of the door.  
Mingyu had already dropped his stuff at the guest room and it was still too early for Yoona to wake up, so he made himself comfortable in the living room's couch and turned the Tv on, going straight to Netflix. He occupied himself thinking about how funny it was that he had his own profile at the Jeon's account while browsing the movies. He wasn't really in the mood to watch anything serious, it was 8 AM and the boy was still kind of sleeping, so he put on the last thing he and Yoona were watching, which to his luck was an episode of the Winx Club.

He was getting into the show when he heard the shower going on, letting him know Wonwoo was home and he had mixed feelings about it.

He started working for the Jeon's when one day Yoona's mom called him saying she really needed someone to watch over her daughter sometimes, since she got a new job, and a friend had recommended him. Mingyu knew it was from Mrs. Park because her son was the only child who he had taken care of before (and for years), which was a coincidence, considering the fact that the Parks were his family's friends all the way back home. But creepy or not, he went over for an interview and the parents seemed to totally adore him, which they really did. He went through that phase of the Jeon's not knowing if they could trust him alone with their daughter (like all parents do) but eventually, it passed and now he was almost part of the family.

It took Mingyu 3 weeks working there to notice all the pictures of a young man around and ask about it, and it took a month there to actually see Wonwoo in person. It was funny because all the pictures weren't recent, so in Mingyu's mind, Yoona's oldest brother was a 14-year-old emo boy, until one day he was going downstairs to let Mrs. Jeon know her daughter had fallen asleep and saw a 1,80 something meters high man (who definitely wasn't Mr. Jeon) kissing the woman's cheek and he was about to turn around and pretend he saw nothing when the lady called his name. Mingyu almost had a heart attack right there, pretty much in shock and thinking he would be fired right there,  _"Yes?"_

_"You haven't met my son yet, come here!"_

And _boy_ , when the man turned around Mingyu resumed the heart attack he almost had before finding out Mrs. Jeon wasn't cheating on her husband. Jeon Wonwoo had the most beautiful eyes Kim Mingyu had ever seen. And when he smiled, _no_ , when he _spoke_ to greet the babysitter, Mingyu knew someone up there really loved (or hated) him.

After their first encounter, Mingyu just tried to pretty much ignore the other (because having a crush on your bosses' son was the last thing he needed), which was proved to not be that hard, considering Wonwoo was never around. They sometimes crossed ways, exchanged a polite "Hey" or "Bye" and that was pretty much it. The most meaningful conversation they had was when Yoona's brother got home drunk and asked Mingyu if he drank his coffee with or without milk, to which the babysitter replied that he didn't really like coffee that much; Wonwoo gave him a weird look and then grabbed his mug and left mumbling something about sugar.

Mingyu hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep (like nobody does) until he was awakened by someone gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and there was Wonwoo, staring at him and then at the Tv weirdly (he seems to do that a lot. Number 10: Wonwoo likes to stare weirdly at people). Mingyu tried to make sense in his sleepy state as to why he was being judged by Yoona's brother when he noticed there were still fairies buying clothes for their dates on the Tv so, like any other adult would do when caught watching a kid's show about fairies, he tried to reason, "It's a good show."

"I know," Wonwoo agreed to his surprise. Mingyu was expecting him to say something more but he just stayed there, standing up next to the couch and staring at the Tv, making the babysitter kind of nervous and afraid to move, should he sit up? Should he remain stiffly laid down?

"Is Yoona awake?" Mingyu tried to make conversation after a few minutes of awkward silence (at least for him, Wonwoo seemed just fine). The pale boy turned around and smiled at him, "If she's not jumping on you or me, I guess not."

Mingyu screamed inside because _so freaking cute_.

"Do you eat eggs?" Wonwoo suddenly asked, dragging Mingyu out of his admiring-how-Wonwoo's-nose-kinds-of-scrunches-up-when-he-smiles state. "Yeah."

"Kay. I'll make some breakfast to celebrate the parents-free weeks."

And with that he left again, humming to the show's opening song that was now playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they are going to actually interact someday


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with slow burns I just want them to freakIng Kiss and get on with it already jskskss

Mingyu wasn't really sure about how this summer would roll out; Would he just live at the Jeon's when Yoona went out to do her stuff? Because the first thing the girl asked when she woke up was if she could go play at Nayong's house this week and that left him wondering about his role there. Junhui would probably appreciate having the apartment empty for him and his boy _thing_ for that long (we're not fucking dating Mingyu, we call each other baby and are together 24/7 being mushy _just_ to annoy you) so they could go on their _friendship_ honeymoon. Mingyu just hoped they left his room alone.

Wonwoo had wakened Yoona up 10 minutes ago, saying breakfast was almost ready, and the babysitter didn't know what to expect when he entered the kitchen but burnt scrambled eggs definitely wasn't it. How can someone mess mixing eggs up? The pale boy apologized when he noticed the taller staring at his plate and Mingyu decided he liked burnt eggs now. But Yoona apparently, didn't, "Do I have to eat this?"

Her older brother chuckled in acceptance while standing up, "I'll get you some cereal. You can eat that too, Mingyu."

"No, I'm fine with this," Mingyu answered, putting a fork full of food in his mouth (because his brain short-circuited and for some forsaken reason he wanted to show the other how excited he was about his cooking) and then suffering miserably because not only was it bad, but it was also extremely hot. Wonwoo once again stared weirdly at him and since Mingyu was used to it by now, he just accepted his defeat and showed the other a thumbs-up and tried to kind of smile, which was hard when you have a mouth full of egg.

Yoona and Wonwoo started to talk about something for a while and Mingyu just kept silent, rethinking about the choices he made in life and trying to swallow the food with tons of orange juice to help. He was so into his inner discussion (about how if he hadn't fallen down from that slide when he was 11, maybe he wouldn't be like this today), that he didn't notice he was being called until Yoona poked him, he quickly went back to the present time and saw Wonwoo waving his hand in front of his eyes, "Uh, sorry."

"It's ok, I was just saying I'm going out for a while but after I'm back I'm taking Yoona to the movies. Want to join us?"

Not to be cliché but Mingyu heart involuntarily skipped a beat, which was stupid considering they would go with Yoona and probably watch a children's movie, "Sure."

"Great, be ready at 6," Wonwoo smiled and finished eating quickly before running out again to god-knows-where. The babysitter often got curious about the other's whereabouts, he knew that he went to college and he thought that Wonwoo worked somewhere too, but he never really asked Yoona or her mom because he was afraid of the possibility of _liking_ the answer. Maybe they would tell him that the eldest son worked at a puppy shelter or teaching music to kids and Mingyu couldn't deal with knowing that his bosses' son was not only the most handsome man he saw in his whole life but also, a really nice person who liked baby animals and baby humans.

 

After breakfast, the day passed without anything eventful; He and Yoona played the whole morning in the pool, went out for a few minutes to eat whatever Mingyu managed to cook with what the Jeon's had on the fridge and then went back to swimming again (Mostly Yoona, Mingyu kind of just lied on the edge of the pool and accepted the sun hitting his eyes since he was too lazy to look for his sunglasses). 

"Mingyu?" Yoona called after a long while in silence playing by herself.

"Hm?"

"Don't fall asleep."

"I won't."

"You almost are."

"Am not."

"Are so."

Mingyu turned to the girl and showed her his tongue playfully because it was true, he was indeed almost falling asleep (again). The girl gave him a daring look, "Mom said that if you do that, your tongue will fall off."

"And since when do you listen to your mom, hm?" Mingyu asked entering the pool once again just to sprinkle some water at Yoona. 

"Touché," She accepted defeat and the man laughed loudly at her answer.

"You're spending too much time with me."

"Unfortunately," Yoona rolled her eyes jokingly. 

"Yeah? Good luck with getting your new babysitter to let you do his makeup."

"If I get a better-looking babysitter maybe he won't need it," She answered and Mingyu gasped dramatically, "How dare you?"

The girl laughed and threw some water at his shocked face before jumping on his back as a way of saying sorry, "Don't worry, you'll be stuck taking care of me until I'm 18."

"I know, I just forget sometimes that you're actually smarter than me."

Yoona giggled and went back to pretending she was a mermaid as Mingyu said he would get them some dry towels, the little girl would never fail to amuse and surprise him. Maybe it was because Yoona spent her days with him, Wonwoo and her parents (generally older people), but the girl's brain worked in a way too advanced for a seven-year-old, and he wasn't sure if that was good for her. Sure, she was smart for her age, got good grades and her being more mature made it all more enjoyable for the babysitter to take care of her, but Mingyu recalled Mrs. Jeon telling him she was worried because Yoona often had problems with connecting with other kids at school and he just couldn't imagine her alone in a corner, so Mingyu tried to do as many children's stuff with her as he possibly could, like playing dolls with her, letting her paint him with pen markers, doing his make up, drawing on his walls and taking her to the playground. Mrs. Jeon surely thanked him when Yoona came back home happy and with new friends.

After they both showered and dried their hairs, Mingyu found himself busy trying to follow the Youtube tutorial playing on his phone, which was leaning on a fake cake on the girl's tea table. Yoona had found a specific hairstyle that she wanted and there was the babysitter trying to make a crown with braids. It all seemed fairly easy and after the second time, the babysitter got a hang of it, right when Wonwoo entered the room (and almost scared the shit out of him) to let them know he was home and ready to go. Yoona started asking if they could see Despicable me to what her brother answered saying that's the one he had planned on watching.

"I'm almost done," Mingyu commented when he noticed Wonwoo just leaned on the door and watched them instead of leaving.

"Don't worry. You're really good with your hands."

"You don't even know," The babysitter jokingly winked at him before realizing he was not with his friends (but with his bosses' son and a seven-year-old) and questioned which window would hurt the most if he jumped on it. To his luck, Wonwoo simply laughed loudly.

"Wonwoo, can Mingyu bring Aji?" Yoona asked while Mingyu was looking down to pin her last braid (and to hide his embarrassment on himself).

"Who's Aji?"

"Gyu's dog."

"Is she all alone?" Wonwoo asked looking kind of scandalized.

"She's back home with my mom, Yoona."

"You told me she was with you last week!"

"Yeah, Jun took her home yesterday."

"Can we go visit Jun then?"

"Who's Jun?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu honestly thought it was kind of cute how he was trying to keep up with everything.

"My roommate. We can pass by during the week, I'm sure he misses you."

The little girl celebrated and stood up, saying she was ready. Wonwoo nodded and ran to his room to get his wallet and his car keys (Mingyu would enter his car!!!!) before they were out of the door.

"Yoona, sit behind," Wonwoo ordered and the girl whined a little before accepting it. Mingyu was about to say it was fine but Wonwoo must have felt it coming 'cause he explained that Mingyu was older than her and she has to learn to be respectful, to which the babysitter didn't answer because  _damn._

Wonwoo did let Yoona choose the music and he was happy that he could enjoy the black haired boy singing a cheesy pop song from up close. The mall wasn't that far, it was around 10-15 minutes away and the ride mostly consisted of the girl talking about random stuff that came to her mind. Yoona is and has always been a talker, but Mingyu didn't mind, pearls always came out when the girl opened her mouth.

"Noo, Hyuk said he finished the volume of Inuyasha you wanted. I can get it for you."

"That would be amazing, Yoona. Tell Hyuk I'll buy him some chocolate."

 _WONWOO BORROWS MANGAS FROM YOONA'S LITTLE FRIENDS! NFUVNUJFN_ Mingyu was  _fine._

After they parked and entered the mall, Mingyu was just kind of  _there._ Yoona was complaining a while ago about how she was seeing less and less of Wonwoo every day, so the babysitter just followed them around and listened to them talking without meddling in their conversations, until they got to the movies and Wonwoo ordered three tickets and was giving his credit card to pay for them all. Mingyu felt like a teenage girl stopping the other and saying he would pay for it, then entering the whole discussion of who was paying for it and hey, at least _that_ felt like a date. Mingyu eventually gave up and said he would pay for the popcorn and they got their tickets, following Yoona who ran away excited to buy food. The babysitter ordered all the little girl asked for, ignoring her brother's protests, which included a small popcorn, a bar of chocolate, a bag of gummy bears and a medium coke. When he turned around to ask what Wonwoo wanted, the guy just asked if he could share Mingyu's popcorn if he ordered one, so the babysitter being a super controlled and chill guy, almost jumped over the counter to get a big popcorn and a big coke himself.

"You didn't have to buy Yoona all that," Wonwoo told him when they were on the line to enter the movie. 

"If I hadn't, you would," Mingyu answered. The babysitter knew from what Yoona told him, that Wonwoo was a softie and always got her everything she wanted, especially now that he's almost never home and feels guilty about it (the girl might have or have not admitted that she used that in her advantage).

"Yeah, but it would be my money."

"Technically, it was your money," The taller shrugged, just saying anything to end the discussion. He didn't mind buying stuff for Yoona, she was practically his little sister too and Mrs. and Mr. Jeon were always so nice to him, paying more than what they promised, making up excuses to pay him extras, they even buy Mingyu Christmas and birthday presents.

Wonwoo stared at him, probably trying to read him, so Mingyu tried to do an "It's-really-ok" face and the shorter nodded, accepting defeat as the lady called them to stamp their tickets.

They sat in the middle of the room, Mingyu on chair number 6, Yoona on number 7 and Wonwoo on number 8, but then they remembered they were sharing a popcorn so Wonwoo changed places with Yoona, which caused the babysitter to literally shake inside. That didn't sound too healthy. Sometimes Mingyu got tired of feeling like he was 13 and having his first crush all over again. He was a big boy now, he was in college, he goes to parties, he hooks up with random people and he had his fair share of "where the fuck am I waking up at" moments, so he  _shouldn't_ feel his breathing stop when his bosses' son asks if he can take a sip of his coke. But it was happening, and every time he heard Wonwoo laughing with his deep voice next to him or made a comment about the movie, he felt like running away from there, or from the city, or from the country if that would assure him he would go back to being a normal person.

He suddenly had war flashbacks to when Mrs. Jeon asked him if he had a special girl in his life, or a special  _boy,_ to which he chocked in answer and she laughed,  _"Taeyon_ (Taeyon as in Mrs. Park, mom of the kid he used to babysit back home during his high school years) _told me. But don't worry dear, if we had any prejudice, it all went away the moment we saw Wonwoo kissing a guy when he was a junior, not that we had any to begin with."_

Mrs. Jeon kind of just kept talking about how that actually made her feel less worried about having a male nanny watching over Yoona, but Mngyu basically turned off his comprehension skills because the inside of his mind was just like  _ **JEON WONWOO IS GAY.**_ Then he figured that was probably rude and went back to paying attention to the lady, who was now saying she felt bad that Mingyu was new at the city and he spent most time at their place instead of out socializing, so that, if he wanted, she could talk to Wonwoo, because even though her son was older that Mingyu, he had a lot of nice friends that would love to befriend him. Then Mr. Jeon entered the kitchen out of nowhere and interrupted his wife, saying " _Look at him, love. I can assure you he's really popular already. Leave the poor boy."_

 

Mrs. Jeon smiled at her husband and then looked at Mingyu apologetically, who just smiled weirdly back at her because he was just not sure of what was happening and he wanted to get out of there because  _JEON WONWOO WAS GAY. Or at least kissed boys._

* * *

"You kind of look like Agnes," Wonwoo told Yoona when they were leaving the movies.

"Is that you calling me cute?" The girl asked and both Wonwoo and Mingyu couldn't help but laugh.

"The cutest," He answered about to fondly ruffle her hair, and Mingyu saw the moment when noticed her hairstyle and stopped himself mid-way clearly, which he was immensely grateful for after working hard.

"I'm hungry," Yoona complained. Her brother gave her another scandalized look, "No, you're not."

"But I am," She whined.

"If you keep eating like that we will have to go to the supermarket twice a week."

"I can't help being hungry!"

"You just ate in the past hour more than I could in a whole day."

"I'm a growing girl."

"Kay, I'll cook you something. Are you hungry too, Mingyu?"

This time, the babysitter was quick to deny, maybe too quick, because Wonwoo looked at him knowingly and laughed. Mingyu smiled back because it was cute and he and Wonwoo just had a moment (but he was sure he was the only one who noticed).

Getting home, Wonwoo kept his promise and was about to make his sister some ramen, when she stopped him saying he was really bad at cooking "and he knew it," so they just ate some cereal while Mingyu went upstairs to his room to start his college readings and get some sleep after the tiring day. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there. I didn't proofread this please forgive me, I'll do it eventually when I summon the courage to see the huge amount of cliches I just typed. May the writing gods forgive me. (This is whY I ONLy wriTE ANGST).  
> But anyways, hope you guys enjoy this update, leave a comment if you did and I hope you are living amazing lives and having lots of fun.  
> I'm still trying to learn how to use ao3 (this site is too complicated I'm too old for this technology) so please bear with me.  
> <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

Mingyu woke up in a good mood, he had spent the night thinking and he came to the conclusion that yeah, ok, he had a crush... And that was it. Having a crush was completely normal, healthy and nothing to keep fussing over, it was simply his brain's reaction to seeing someone _extremely_ attractive, nothing more. So after pep talking himself to stop acting stupid around Wonwoo because it was not that big of a deal and it was probably going to pass soon enough, he got up ready to face life. He stretched as the birds happily chirped, he smiled at the sun entering the guest's room window and laughed at Yoona's cute picture hanging on the wall before opening the door to go brush his teeth.

"Oh, hey! Good morning."

Mingyu froze in the middle of closing the door and simply stared, considering going back inside again and never ever, under any circumstances, going out again.

"Sorry, forgot to bring my clothes, not used to someone else in the house."

It was _way_ too early for this shit.

 _"_ Uh, but I'm done with the bathroom now so feel free to use it," Wonwoo smiled and Mingyu wanted to scream. 

If Mingyu was going to spend hours trying to get over himself and his drama, _the least_ Wonwoo could do was not appear in front of him with wet hair, all smiley and shit, and not wearing a shirt. Especially when Mingyu had just woken up and his brain was still not fully working (not that it ever was).

He let out an involuntary groan representing the acceptance of his misery and passed Wonwoo to enter the bathroom and lock himself inside. He would deal with the other later, for now, he would just leave Wonwoo to think Mingyu was not really a morning person. Maybe the black haired male would even relate to Mingyu's zombie grunt and not think much about the whole strange interaction.

_Maybe it was that big of a deal after all._

* * *

 

 

To Mingyu's distress, Wonwoo didn't have anywhere to be and would spend the  _whole_ day at home. To his luck, Wonwoo said he had a lot of studies to do so he would be in his room "if you two need anything."

The three of them woke up pretty late so they all silently decided to skip breakfast ( _t_ _hank_ _god_. Mingyu didn't think he could take another round of Wonwoo's cooking) and Yoona was in a lazy mood, so Mingyu and her just kind of sprawled out around the living room and watched cartoons on Tv. Wonwoo only appeared again when it was close to lunch time (fortunately, fully dressed) to ask what they wanted to eat, to which Mingyu answered he could cook and Wonwoo sighed in return saying the fridge was empty because Yoona didn't stop eating. Then the Jeon siblings started bickering while Mingyu searched for open restaurants around that delivered food.

"Do you like Yakisoba, Wonwoo?" Mingyu interrupted their discussion to ask, the two of them immediately going silent when hearing Yakisoba. He knew Yoona loved the Japanese dish so he thought it was a good idea, or the only one he had at least. 

 _"_ I love Yakisoba."

"Want to order some? Yuzu is having a promotion."

"Yeah, that's great," Wonwoo answered while Yoona screamed "Yakisoba" over and over in excitement.

"Ok, I'm ordering it then."

"Change for 50 bucks."

"Ok."

Wonwoo then messed Yoona's hair and went to the kitchen (To set the table, Mingyu guessed). They didn't interact again until the food was there, when Mingyu was obligated to sit at the table with them and watch as all of his inspirational thoughts from last night dissolved into nothing right in front of his eyes.

"At what time do Solji's parents pick you up?" Wonwoo asked Yoona, reminding Mingyu that the girl had her ballet class today.

"At 3:40."

"And when do they bring you back?"

"Around 6."

"Okay, so I guess we'll have the house all to ourselves," Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu and that pretty much put an end to Mingyu's inner discussion about going back to his place or not. He smiled back so Wonwoo wouldn't think he was even weirder than he already must think he is.

"Are you busy this afternoon, Noo?" Yoona asked.

"Maybe, why?"

"Come play with me and Gyu."

"Ok."

_Ugh._

"I think Soonyoung's coming over tonight," Wonwoo told Yoona, who squealed happily.

"Can we play something?"

"Sure. Mingyu, if you want to invite your friend too, let's have a games night."

"Jun!" 

"Are you sure?" Mingyu asked, surprised that Wonwoo was inviting a stranger to his house.

"Yeah, since we're keeping you locked in here during summer, the least we can do is let you see your friends. Plus, Yoona seems excited," The black haired male smiled.

Mingyu was still kind of hesitant, but Wonwoo gave him a "Just accept it" look so he dropped it, "Ok then, I'll text him."

"What were you and Mingyu watching, Yoon?" The little girl's brother asked, trying to start a conversation. Mingyu contented himself with enjoying the way his name was said by the other.  _Why was he like this?_

"Cartoon Network."

"Oh, that's nice. By the way, do you like anime, Mingyu? Yoona told me you were watching Sailor Moon with her."

"Oh yeah, I've watched a few."

"Gyu watched Inuyasha too," Yoona hurriedly told her brother.

"Really?" Wonwoo animatedly asked and honestly, even if Mingyu hadn't watched it, he would have said yes.

"Yeah, it used to be broadcasted on the free kids' channel while I was growing up. It was my favorite so I rewatched it a while back."

"I used to watch it there too! Mom said you're 18, right?"

"19," Mingyu corrected, happy to hear that Wonwoo and Mrs. Jeon talked about him.

"Oh, then we don't have that much of an age difference: I'm 21."

 _"I know"_ Mingyu almost casually answered before getting a grip on himself and pretended to wonder, "We really don't."

"Mom also told me- Sorry, she talks a lot about you," Wonwoo apologized.

"It's ok," Mingyu smiled thanking Mrs. Jeon inside.

"She told me we attend the same college but I've never seen you around, what are you studying?"

"Design," He answered, not wanting to go deep into the discussion and tell the other that Mingyu had indeed seen him around, the other just didn't notice.

"Oh, we're in different buildings. That's why," Wonwoo concluded, his mouth full of Yakisoba.

"You're majoring in Literature, right?" Mingyu asked, smiling at the other's surprised face, "Your mom talks a lot about you too."

The pale boy laughed, "She  _really_ wants us to be friends, uh? But yeah, literature. Do you and mom gossip about me too, Yoona?"

"Sometimes," She shrugged.

"Oh, really?" He asked shocked, not expecting the little girl to agree and Mingyu laughed at his face.

"Yeah, mom's always saying that you drink too much and that I shouldn't follow your example when I grow up."

"What? I don't!" Wonwoo exclaimed in exasperation before looking seriously at Mingyu, "I don't."

"I would believe you-"

"What? What do you mean?" He interrupted, sounding panicky. 

"We talked around 4 times and in half of them you were drunk."

"What? Really? When- Shit, I remember," Wonwoo confirmed and then apologized to Yoona for cursing. He took a deep breath, "Is that the image you have of me?"

Mingyu wanted to say that no, that the image he had of him was that he was the love of his life and the person he would like to marry and eventually adopt many baby humans with, but he didn't think that would be well received, so he simply played around, "Don't worry about it, you haven't shown up drunk for the past 2 days, I'm starting to lose the impression that I had."

Yoona laughed as Wonwoo groaned and hid his face in his hand, "I'm never drinking again."

* * *

 

 

They finished lunch pretty fast and Mingyu stayed back to wash the dishes and clean everything up while Wonwoo and Yoona went upstairs to decide what they were going to play. Wonwoo had insisted he would do the cleaning but Mingyu told him he was the one working and that it was part of his job, so the pale boy groaned but accepted it. The babysitter definitely took his time with the chore, figuring the less time he spent around Wonwoo, the less time he had the chance to do something embarrassing and end up being obligated to quit his job and run away from the country.

When he finished putting the last glass in the cupboard, Mingyu took a deep breath and climbed up the stairs into Yoona's playroom, finding Wonwoo sitting on the floor with his eyes closed, while the girl stood next to him, applying what looked like a cream on her brother's face. Yoona immediately smiled at Mingyu and explained, "I opened a beauty salon."

The babysitter smiled back with pure affection, "Well, guess I'll wait for my turn in line."

"I'll give you a discount if you help me," The girl bargained and Wonwoo laughed with his eyes still closed. 

"Aren't you a little mercenary? What do you need my help with?" The tall boy approached, sitting down next to Yoona, stretching his legs out under the pink plastic table.

"Paint Noo's nails, please."

Mingyu giggled in silence, who would have guessed this was how the day was going to turn out?

"Please paint it black at least," Wonwoo muttered.

The babysitter was about to obey, already reaching out for Yoona's nail polish bag, when the girl looked at him and silently mouthed "Pink."

"On it," Mingyu answered Wonwoo, finding the pink nail polish as Yoona ordered him to put his hands on the table and to not open his eyes "because the cream was still working."

Mingyu then started his assigned duty, which to be completely honest: He sucked at (and Mingyu was not used to sucking at stuff), but he was doing his best and trying really hard to not smudge. Maybe it was because it was Wonwoo's hand that he was kind of holding, or maybe applying nail polish was extremely hard (Yoona never seemed to have a problem with it, and she's 7. But then again, Yoona was more evolved then Mingyu in many areas). The point is, he was so focused on not painting the pale's boy whole arm, that he completely missed the blue eyeshadow the girl was putting on her brother, so imagine his surprise when Yoona said he could open his eyes and Mingyu looked up to see his reaction to his almost done pink nails.

"Did Yoona corrupt you into doing this or you just really don't like me?" Wonwoo asked, admiring his still messy nails.

"It's my salon, I'm the one who makes decisions," Yoona seriously informed, thankfully. Mingyu was kind of in shock with the other's makeup to really say anything.

"I don't think that's how salons work, Yoon," Wonwoo smiled.

"Well, that's how mine does."

"Ok, fair enough. Am I ready?"

"I still need to do your hair. If you want, you can start painting Gyu's nails."

"Do I have to?" Mingyu whined. Not because he had anything against having colorful nails, he just didn't like having to stay still for it to dry.

"Nothing fairer, what will it be?  _Golden Skies_ or  _Lavender Lilac?"_ Wonwoo asked, holding both nail polishes up with care to not mess up his own painted nails.

"The golden one," Mingyu groaned.

Yoona told them she would go to her room to get hairbrushes before disappearing out of the door. While waiting for her to get back, Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu and rested his cheeks on his open hands cutely, "Does it fit me?"

Mingyu was so dumbstruck by the whole situation that it took a while to process what was going on, and when he did, he couldn't help but laugh loudly, Wonwoo joining him soon after (and he didn't even see himself).

"Ah, Yoona does this stuff on purpose," Wonwoo said after taking a deep breath to calm himself down from their laughter fit.

"She's smarter than what we give her credit for," Mingyu agreed.

"Just wait 'til she's a teenager, it will be the end of us."

 _Us._ Not to be corny, but Mingyu liked the sound of that.

* * *

 

 

It was 3:30 and there was Wonwoo running around the house - with a ponytail on the top of his head (being held by a cherry hair clip), blue eyeshadow reaching until his eyebrows and pink nails - and Mingyu, - two ponytails on the top of his head (Yoona called them piggytails but that didn't sound like a real thing), red eyeshadow a little more nicely applied than Wonwoo's and golden nails- also running around the house because somehow, they managed to forget Yoona's ballet class and her ride would be there in 10 minutes. Luckily, the girl was old enought to dress up by herself, so while Mingyu did her hair (that devil bun with the pink net), Wonwoo put all the stuff she needed in her backpack. 

"Now that's what you call teamwork," Wonwoo joked in relief when Yoona was safe and sound inside Solji's car, which was driving away.

Mingyu looked at him to answer, they both stared at each other and then realized: They just spoke to Yoona's friend's parents. They just spoke to Yoona's friend's parents  _looking like that._

"Oh, shit," Mingyu muttered, to which Wonwoo started laughing and they entered their second laughter attack that day. _Things were promising_ (Only that they weren't because Wonwoo had zero interest in Mingyu, but he will take what he can get.)

After they locked the door and were both calmer, they fell into silence and the babysitter finally felt the heavy weight of being at home without someone to, well, _babysit_.

"I was thinking about going to the supermarket until Yoona's back if you wanna join, I could use an extra hand."

"Sure," Mingyu nodded, desperate to not let the mood fall into something uncomfortable. 

"Thank god, I'm a disaster with this kind of stuff," Wonwoo smiled and left to get his car keys.

Mingyu was  _so_ fucked. But he was happy, he was contently fucked.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, hope you enjoyed this.  
> Shit this took so long I'm sorry, work's driving me crazyyyyy.  
> Once again, sorry for any mistakes or if this sucked, it's 2 am and English is not one of my first languages (so please, feel free to correct me).  
> Thank you for all the comments and keep sending them (they are what make me feel like turning on my notebook to write something) :) You're all great.  
> Next chapter we'll have supermarket adventures probably and the famous game night lolloolol.  
> I haven't proofread it yet (when do I ever) but I will as soon as I get some sleep :)  
> Good nightt lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was pretty short but it's basically just an introduction, I promise the next ones will be better.  
> Besides from that, Hello :) Hope you enjoy this story.  
> I normally only write really heavy angst so I'm trying something new and way out of my comfort zone with writing a fun light-hearted fic for once, hope I succeed.  
> Please leave a comment <3


End file.
